


Altitude is Life Insurance

by 21angryfrogs



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I care them both so much, It's my quarantine and I get to post this fic, They care each other so much, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21angryfrogs/pseuds/21angryfrogs
Summary: One of many practice flights starring Breeze Through The Willow and Master Firbolg
Relationships: Breeze Through the Willow & Master Firbolg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Altitude is Life Insurance

The stables of the school were a lonely place. She wasn't alone per se, the stalls around her were filled with other magical creatures, but she couldn't relate to any of them. They were all raised to be here and felt safe within these walls. But she knew better. She knew that not far from them, families were being attacked, parents were being torn from their children, and injuries were being inflicted that stretched far into the mind. She could still hear the thundering hoofprints, could feel them crawling on her legs and back and face and-

Soft yet heavy footsteps snapped her from her thoughts. She stared as a familiar form appeared in the entryway to her stall.

“You… wanted to practice today, yes?” They hummed.

While the stalls were a lonely place, the Firbolg was the closest thing she found to comfort and safety. For about a month now they had been making it a weekly tradition to practice her flying, and while she hadn't made much progress yet, she could feel herself getting stronger. After practice they would walk around, taking in the scenery and eventually working their way back to the stables. She stood up and stretched her wings, flapping them a few times for good measure. The Firbolg smiled and stepped out of the way and began to walk to the grassy fields.

The sun shone brightly and she stood for a moment letting it warm her fur. The Firbolg sat next to her, head tilted up and eyes closed. She looked at him and then closed her eyes. She could feel the heat of the sun and a soft blowing breeze rustling her mane. She could feel the grass and earth beneath her hooves. She could hear the distant calls of birds. She opened her eyes.

“Okay, I'm ready.”

The Firbolg opened their eyes and nodded. She took a few steps back and let her wings stretch above her. She took a deep breath and started running. She took off past the Firbolg, flapping her wings in increasing speed. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, the demons, the forest, her family. She had to be strong. 

She leaped, and for a moment, she could fly.

Within seconds she fell. She crashed face-first into the grass, slumping onto her side and letting her wings drop down beside her. Footsteps fast approached and the Firbolg dropped down beside her. They rolled her onto her back and looked at her, concern filling their eyes. 

She could see their eyes. They were normally covered by his hair, green and ropey, full of leaves and flowers, but she could see them now. They were a deep brown.

“Little one, I am sorry. I should have been here.” The words fell out much faster than any sentence they'd spoken to her before. “You're lip…” 

She quickly flicked her tongue over her lower lip and a familiar metallic taste filled her mouth. She had split her lip in the fall. The Firbolg gently examined the rest of her face, while she reassured them she was fine. The two sat up, the Firbolg’s hair falling back onto their face.

“We are done for the day.”

She nodded. “Can we stay out here a while longer?”

They looked at her for a second, one eye still visible, before nodding and turning to look into the forest. She stood, walking to them and sitting close. She kept her eyes on their face as she slowly leaned her head against them. They let out a low hum. 

“You did well today.”

“I fell.”

“You flew.”

One of their large hands moved up to her mane, petting it gently. She closed her eyes and let herself relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my quarantine fic! I have many more quarantine one chapter fics on the way and I SWEAR I'm working on If It Kills Me, it's just taking a bit. I hope this makes up for it a little. Enjoy and stay healthy!


End file.
